Knights of the Old Republic: Prodigal Knight
by Hpjedi1
Summary: Karina Suul, smuggler, soldier, Jedi or Sith, one thing is for certain the galaxy will never be the same. A walk through of the first game with a LSFRevan. Rated T, for now, for fictional swearing, innuendoes and corny one liners. DO NOT OWN IT!
1. Prologue: Caught

Prologue: Caught

Pain. That was the first thing I remember about waking up. My body hurt in ways I didn't even know were possible. Which is saying something as I have had plenty of close calls in the past, this one must have been bad though I couldn't really remember at the time. Groaning I shut my eyes as tight as I could attempting to block out the intense, burning light that pounded mercilessly against my eyelids, in time with the blood in my head.

"Ms. Suul? You are awake, yes?" came a stern, coarse voice from somewhere to my right.

However, at that moment my body decided that that was the perfect moment to react to the pain it was in. For as I opened my mouth to tell the voice to shove off, my stomach rejected everything I had ever eaten, or so it seemed to me. I rolled to the side away from where the voice had come from, out of some hidden courtesy I didn't even realize I possessed, and heaved until my convulsions were dry and I began to cough. Finally, I was able to lock out the pain and harness my internal sense of calm, and stop my dry vomiting. I cleared my throat, rolled to my back, sat up, opened my eyes and licked my lips. An action I automatically regretted upon completion, as the lingering taste of stomach acid on my lips burnt my tongue. I looked at the man sitting to the right, by the biobed I was on. "Yes. I am awake-unfortunately." The man did not look like a member of the exchange or a pirate, what with his clean shaven face and standard issue clothes, and in conjunction with the well-lit cleanliness of the facility we were in, I knew he either had to be with the Sith or Republic Fleets. "Don'r suppose I have the right to ask what happened or where I am? Do I?

"So you know you are under arrest?"

"Usually, when I wake up somewhere this clean, that's what that means." I shrugged regretting the movement as it sent another wave of pain shooting down my spine and brought another bout of nausea. "So why am I in a cushy place like this, instead of rotting in some prison?"

"The Republic has a proposition for you." He said, not bothering to mask his displeasure at the idea. "As I am sure you are aware," he remarked pompously, "the fleet is in desperate need of recruits and as the Sith continue to their onslaught, we have fewer and fewer planets from which to draw reserves. . ."

"Oh no. I see where this conversation is goin'. Look as much as I would love a: get-out-of-jail-free card. . .surely you can see that I'm not exactly fleet material. I mean, uh, I'm a smuggler for Force sake! And I'm not exactly in top condition right now either- I really doubt any self-respecting officer is going to want a recruit barfing all over their overly shined boots. Plus, don't you have to be like 5'5" or something? I only can pass for 5'3" if I where my dress boots. Not to mention -if the way I feel and the fact that I am here are any indication- I'm guessing my cargo was either stolen or destroyed along with my ship (which was not payed off by the way) which means not only am I going to have a very angry ship dealership on my hands, but also that, if I didn't already, I'm going to have a rather large bounty on my head." I said in one breath pointing out the reasons why this brilliant Republic plan was not going to work.

"Unfortunately Ms. Suul, as much as I agree with you, the fleet could use a person with you . . . talents in these troubling times." he added the last bit grudgingly. "And the Republic is willing to pay off your substantial debts for you."

"Hey look old man! I ain't lookin' to be a Republic charity case, all right? And I ain't no Republic servant. I don't need your job or your credits, so why don't you tell your superiors where the can stick. . ."

"Ms. Suul, I am afraid the only other choice you have is to go to prison. In fact, that is not even a option. This is not a request. Welcome to the Republic Star Fleet. You start your training as you have been properly healed. Don't worry this is not a charity. This is desperation in war times. And believe me. . .If it were up to me, we would have left you in that wreck of a garbage scow you called a ship, to die a slow and painful death. I don't give wamprat's backside if most of your registered offenses were never proven or if they were against the Sith, and not the Republic. You are a criminal. And deserve to reap what you have sewn. However, this matter is not up to me, so I suggest that you leave your attitude and your smart mouth in kolto tank when you come back out, because I don't care if you are a forced recruit, requested by the Jedi Council itself, you are going to find training to be more painful than that explosion if you do shape up. Good day to you, Ms. Suul." And with that he swept from the room, leaving me alone with my dismal thoughts of being trapped and the over-bright lights belonging to, what I now knew to be a medical center, pounding in time with the pulse in my head,

"Well frack." I mumbled. "It's not as if I wanted to be a criminal. Jezz. What a grouch."


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Endar Spire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Nor do I own Knights of the Old Republic or the Characters that lie within it. I just like to play with their stories on occasion. This story has been highly influenced by other authors, and will contain direct dialogue from the game. However, it will have my own twist on the way events play out. Please don't flame me. I'm new and this is my first published story on this site, I also do not have a beta so feel free to inform me of places with spelling and grammatical errors as they are all on me. Also, when I began writing this fic, I was only 14 so much of the early chapters will have Revan act a lot younger as I feel, the character has a tendency to become a reflection of who you are at the time of game play. As the story goes on and I begin to write new material she will grow as I have. Don't get me wrong her sarcasm is unlikely to go anywhere anytime soon . . . but yea you get the idea.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Carth: You know where that little review button is . . . that's right "Down Ya Go!"**

Part I: The Smuggler Turned Soldier

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Endar Spire

Karian POV

"New recruits and transferring personnel, welcome to the Endar Spire." A jovial man greeted us smartly. He looked to be about 45 or so with dark, military cut hair, and sharp blue eyes. "For most of you, this ship will be your home for the next six months, so I suggest you learn her well. Though, this is collaborative mission, each of you have your own unique talents and so you shall learn about this mission through your own assignments, I don't have the authorization to inform you, myself. However, I will tell you this: While on this ship, and beyond that for some of you, your primary purpose is to protect the Jedi ambassadors aboard this ship, above all else. Now enough of my blabber go get your assignments and find your quarters! Dismissed!" He ended his speech just as jovially as he began it. An unwise decision, if someone were to ask me, but hey what did I know. I was only an ensign, after all.

"Here you are, Ensign Suul" Stated a woman in military uniform. "Welcome aboard. All the authorized information about the ship can be accessed on this data pad, including your assignment, your schedule and directions to your quarters, the cantina, and the mess. Good luck." She smiled stiffly, though not entirely unfriendly, and then dismissed me crying, "Next!" shrilly.

'Ok, Rina get out of the way and let's get a better look at this data pad, shall we?' I said to myself as I hefted my duffle bag with all of my possessions over my shoulder and moved to an out of the way corner. Thus, being able to view my map without being in the way, or being harassed by any of my overly chipper colleagues. "All right. Let's see what we've got here. . ." I mumbled sticking my tongue between my teeth as I read, my brows knitted together. "Ok. I think I've got it." I grinned, nodding my head once before setting off for E-deck.

"Frack! Where in the nine hells am I? When the heck did my sense of direction stop working?" I said shaking my head as I looked confusedly around me. I was most definitely not on E-deck. I made to turn around and retrace my steps, in the hope that maybe I had just taken a wrong turn, only to run into a very solid, florescently orange wall, that I knew for a fact was not there a second ago.

Carth POV

I was in a hurry. I was late for my meeting with the Jedi and if I wanted to be filled in at all before we left planet, I needed to be there . . .ten minutes ago, damn it.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going as I concentrated on the newly uploaded crew roster on my data pad. Just as I stuffed the pad into the pocket of my jacket I looked up to crash full force into a small person, who had just turned around after muttering something about being lost.

"Fracking son of a Kath . . ." I heard the smaller person screech as they hit the floor with a loud thud. I looked down to see whom I had run into. She was small and wearing civilian garb but she looked like she was more than likely one of the new crewmembers. She looked up at me and seemed to pail slightly. "Whoops. Hehe. Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going." She muttered, as she scrambled to collect her things. 'Yep, definitely a new recruit then.' I stooped down to give her a hand, looking over her appearance as I did so. She was, well . . .tiny. There was no other way describe it. And yet I got the feeling that she was stronger than she looked, like she could lay me out or drink me under the table if given the chance. Her dark hair was braided tightly to her head, save for a few bangs that fallen loose from her tumble to the floor. Her eyes were a shocking electric blue and her skin was pale and yet not some how . . .I don't know how to describe it.

"You alright there, ensign? I'm sorry too. Seems we could both use a trip to med-bay to have our eyes checked out. I smiled as I picked up her data pad and helped her up.

She looked at me curiously with those blue eyes for a moment before smiling and carrying the joke further, saying, "Yeah well, I know my eyes are bad. What's your excuse?" I smiled, glad that she was able to laugh this little mishap off. "Thanks for the help." She added with another smile.

"Don't mention it. Hey you look kinda lost. You new?" I asked studying her.

She blushed, "That obvious huh?"

I grinned remembering how I became alerted to her presence just seconds before our collision.

"Yeah well, the cussing and the comment about your sense of direction not working may have pointed me in that general direction."

She blushed further, her ears turning scarlet, "Oh uh- Sorry. Can you tell me how to get to E-deck? Usually, I have a pretty decent sense of direction . . .but it seems to be as bad as my damn eyesight today. Maybe it's because it's been a long time sense I've been on a ship this big -I don't know." This last bit she mumbled to herself, shaking her head sheepishly.

I had to control myself because I very nearly laughed at her. "Well your not to far off, your on C-deck. The elevator is down the hall in the direction you were headed before you attempted to plow me over, just take it up two levels and you'll be there." I gave her a sympathetic smile, just as I remembered why I was in such a hurry in the first place. I had to go. "Hope to see you around Ensign." I told her, handing back her data pad and giving her one last smile before I hurried off down the corridor.

Karina POV

Five minutes later and I had finally reached my quarters. "Yes! Home sweet home!" I punched the air in triumph. I looked around at the sparse room. It wasn't much: Two beds two footlockers and a door that most likely lead to the refresher. I knew that I had a roommate. It was in the information on my data pad. His name was Ensign Trask Ulgo. I could automatically pick out which side of the room was his, the bed was made to perfection with tight, even creases along the edges. I guessed that even the stuff in his locker was folded neatly and alphabetized as was standard military procedure. There was no doubt about it, this guy was military standard, born and bred.

I dumped my duffle on my bed not bothering to make it or to unpack what little I had. I checked the cronometer beside Trask's bed; Dinner started five minutes ago. I made an executive decision to go and find the cantina instead. 'They serve food and drinks around the crono' so I should be able to get something there. Besides, It's on C-deck and I know my way around there better than any of the other levels.'


	3. Chapter 2:Why Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Nor do I own Knights of the Old Republic or the Characters that lie within it. I just like to play with their stories on occasion. This story has been highly influenced by other authors, and will contain direct dialogue from the game. However, it will have my own twist on the way events play out. Please don't flame me. I'm new and this is my first published story on this site, I also do not have a beta so feel free to inform me of places with spelling and grammatical errors as they are all on me. Also, when I began writing this fic, I was only 14 so much of the early chapters will have Revan act a lot younger as I feel, the character has a tendency to become a reflection of who you are at the time of game play. As the story goes on and I begin to write new material she will grow as I have. Don't get me wrong her sarcasm is unlikely to go anywhere anytime soon . . . but yea you get the idea.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Force Persuade: You will read and review. And you will like it!**

"Speaking"; 'Thinking'; *Flash Back*; _Dreaming/emphasis _

Chapter 2: Why the Hell Would a Jedi Need Me?

Karina POV

After a couple drinks and a good, hot meal I headed back to my quarters. 'I am so ready for bed. I thought as I opened the door.

"Hey. I see you found the room Ok then." Greeted a young male tenor as I entered. "My name's Trask Ulgo, I'm your roommate, but you probably already figured that part out." He smiled warmly. He was probably a year or so my senior, his hair was white blond and cropped in a severe military do, his uniform was as neatly pressed as his sheets, he was tall (probably around the 6'4" range) and had grey eyes.

"Hey Trask." I muttered. I headed toward my side of the room stifling a yawn.

"I work grave yard shifts in engineering, and my first one starts in about fifteen minutes, so we probably won't see each other much, but maybe we could meet up in the mess tomorrow and try to get to know each other a little better. What do you say?"

"Sure thing . . .If I can find it." I added as I tossed my duffle on the floor and began making my bed.

"All right. Well, I have to go on duty and you're probably tired so I'll see you tomorrow then." He said brightly, waving as he left the room.

"People on this ship are _way_ too happy." I said as I stripped down to my skivvies and climbed between the sheets. I reached up and set my crono and shut off one of the lights, laid back on my bed and was asleep within seconds.

Carth POV

Frustrated and hungry, I left my meeting with the Jedi in a huff. Bastila had been even less helpful than usual. I raked a hand through my hair and glanced at my chrono. Just fantastic! I had missed dinner as well. "Great. Just great." sighing I headed for the cantina, I wasn't on duty and if ever I needed a drink after a meeting, it was now. As I walked, I brooded over my meeting with the young Jedi.

*"You're late Captain Onasi." A crisp female voice chided as I entered the room.

"Sorry, I was helping a new recruit find her way, after I flattened her trying to get here." I shrugged taking my seat.

"Right. Well. As I was saying, we have taken on a last minute recruit to aid in or special mission."

"Yes we understand that, Bastila. What we don't understand is why bring on someone with this kind of a record? Is it wise? She could betray us." Asked one of the other advisers gesturing to a data pad as he passed it to the next person.

"The council and I have our reasons for bringing her into this, Commander. That should be more than enough for you."

"When was this new addition made? And why weren't we informed before hand, Bastila?" I asked not entirely sure what was going on and not at all liking being out of the loop.

"Again. That is an issue between the Jedi council and myself. You need not worry about it, Captain, we will keep her in line and she will complete her duty without causing problems. I am sure of that. Now, gentlemen that concludes this meeting. You are dismissed." The young Jedi ordered, standing with her colleagues and exiting the room.

"What did I miss?" I asked the others frustratedly.

"The Jedi had us take on some new personnel. One of them being a new recruit as the linguistics adviser to their 'mission'." Said another of the officers. "She only graduated from the Academy a week ago and she did it in six standard months." He shook his head in disbelief. "She was one of the top in her class, but she has a history of criminal activity _and_ she has a bloody price on her head."

"What type of criminal?"

"Oh, the kind that smuggles things and like causing trouble for the local authorities of whatever planet she happens to be on." Another of the officers muttered amusedly.

"Why is she the linguistics adviser then, of all things-?"

"She knows an overwhelming number of languages. Fast approaching on 100 according to her tests at Academy. But that is beside the point, you missed the best part: We are being ordered to give her the same security priority as these damn Jedi."

"Can you upload her file for me, Tern?" I asked running a hand through my hair in exasperation.

"Sure thing Carth. Sometimes I just don't get these Jedi."*

I sighed as I entered the cantina. 'This is going to be a very long trip.'

Karina POV

I was dreaming, this much I knew.

_A young woman wielding a yellow Lightsaber strikes at a dark Jedi. Who, I some how knew, had failed to follow orders and leave me alone on the ship. I knew this woman, but I had known her when she was much younger. My follower fell and she turned to face me._

"_Bastila." My voice was coarse with emotion. I could not kill this child and I no longer had any will to live, yet something would not allow me to simply let her take or kill me. I had to fight, I did not have to win, but I had to fight._

**Boom!** I groaned and rolled over. **Boom**! I mumbled an obscenity and stuck my head under my pillow. **Boom**! The ship shook so hard that I fell out of bed and landed in a tangle of blankets on the floor. "What the . . .?" **Boom**! The door to my room opened and Trask came running in.

"The Sith have pulled us out of hyperspace and sent a boarding party, we're under attack!"

"What? How were they able to do that?"

"We must have been betrayed. We have to get to the bridge and find Bastila. If they take her, we're in a lot of trouble."

"Bastila?" Why did I know that name?

"Oh that's right you're new." My eyebrow twitched at this comment, dearly wishing the situation wasn't so serious so that I could make a snide comment. "Bastila is one of the Jedi we are transporting on this ship. We need to make sure that she gets off safely. You too for that matter."

"If she's a Jedi I am sure she is more than capable of taking care of herself Trask . . . Wait what about me?"

"When I told you, I was just an ensign in engineering I lied." He said seeming to pick his words carefully. He continued, "I don't know why but for some reason they escalated me to Special Ops. to run security for you. The Jedi want you under observation as well as to make sure your security is as tight as their own. Like I said," he added upon seeing the look on I was giving him, "I don't know why." But regardless, I'm supposed to protect you. However, my orders to protect Bastila trump those to protect you . . . So I plan on doing both. Now," he looked at me fully for the first time since bursting into the room, and turned beat red, I had forgotten that, in my desperation to sleep, I had stripped down to just my underwear, which weren't exactly military standard, "um-erm . . .get your gear so we can go."

I rolled my eyes but did as he said. I was sure the Jedi were more than capable of taking care of themselves. And if they couldn't then there was very little we could do about it. But regardless, I also knew that there was no way I was going to convince Trask of this fact. So I put on my clothes and pulled out my modified vibroblade and holstered a blaster for emergencies, and went to join Trask at the door. All the while wondering why in the 'verse, Jedi would want to protect me.


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving the Spire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars! Nor do I own Knights of the Old Republic or the Characters that lie within it. I just like to play with their stories on occasion. This story has been highly influenced by other authors, and will contain direct dialogue from the game. However, it will have my own twist on the way events play out. Please don't flame me. I'm new and this is my first published story on this site. **

**Also, when I began writing this fic, I was only 14 so much of the early chapters will have Revan act a lot younger as I feel, the character has a tendency to become a reflection of who you are at the time of game play. As the story goes on and I begin to write new material she will grow as I have. Don't get me wrong her sarcasm is unlikely to go anywhere anytime soon . . . but yea you get the idea.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Force Persuade: You will read and review. And you will like it!**

It turns out the whole ship was under lockdown. Luckily, Trask had the codes to unlock the door. As soon as we were outside of our shared room, we ran into a battle between a desperate Republic soldier, fighting over the bodies of his fallen comrades, and four Sith troopers. One of the troupers had run at the soldier, drawing a sword, and engaged the soldier. When it looked like the Sith trooper might fail one of his fellows threw a grenade between the battling pair, effectively snuffing out the life of both the young soldier and his enemy. Trask was angry, and filled with need to avenge his fallen brothers, charged the three remaining Sith, holding his blaster in the air and shouting, "For The Republic!"

Shaking my head and letting out a cry of my own, I rushed to engage the enemy as well. Passing him so that I could get in close with my blade, I have very little talent with a blaster, as sad as it is for me to admit as a former smuggler. I dodged and wove and quickly dispatched the first trooper as Trask downed the second. The third one was a bit tougher, getting in a couple of good shots at Trask before I was able to bring him down with a crippling blow to the base of his skull, where his armor was weak.

"Hey! What do you think you were playing at Suul?" demanded Trask, as he came to stand beside me. "You're supposed to stay behind me! You know where I can protect you?" He said sternly, as though scolding a misbehaving child.

"Look, Trask. I'm awful with a blaster. Can't hit the broad side of bantha at point blank range. So- unless you want to risk me hitting you with a stray bolt, I suggest you just settle for covering me and taking down as many as you can with your own blaster." I sighed as I bent down to examine the corpses of the enemy that were strewn at my feet. What luck. They had a few credits on them as well as a few decent pieces of equipment.

"What the Hell are you doing Suul?"

"What's it look like I'm doin', Ulgo? It's not like they're gonna' need it anymore." He dropped the issue, simply shaking his head in poorly veiled disgust. "Come on. Let's go get that Jedi of yours and get the Hell out of here." I said heading down the corridor carefully, not wanting to unwittingly run headlong into a Sith patrol.

"_This is Carth Onasi," _came a slightly familiar voice over Trask's and my communicators._ "The Sith have reached the bridge. All remaining personnel head for the bridge. Protect the Jedi!"_

"That's bad. That was Carth Onasi; he's a Republic Captain, with more war experience than almost anyone else on this tub. If he says things are bad you better believe it. Come on." Trask rushed ahead only to dive back around the corner as blaster shots rang out and barely missed him.

"Smooth." I chided as I tossed a grenade around the corner, and then ran around it to engage any remaining enemies. Trask stuck to my words and covered me as well as picking off one of the remaining troopers.

As the final trooper fell and Trask hurried forward to make sure I was all right. The lights flickered and then died. "Frack! I hate the dark." I nearly screamed. I've faced pissed off crime lords and Sith head-honchos without fear, but I HATED the dark.

"_The Sith have cut the life support systems. There's only about 30 minutes of oxygen left. Everyone hurry to the bridge!"_ Carth ordered over the ship-wide comm.

"Damn. We're almost there. Come on Suul." Heading toward the corridor, more carefully this time. "This is it. There won't be any room in there for blasters so I won't be able to cover you." Task looked worried.

"I'll be fine Trask. Lets go kick some Sith ass!" I reassured him as I took up my position on the opposite side of the door.

"Ready?" I nodded. He passed his hand in front of the door panel and it opened to reveal several Sith troopers who immediately charged us. I moved quickly letting my calm take me as my moves became quicker and more precise, a deadly dance. I barely noticed as one trooper's blade raked over my side before I was able to bring him down, or when the next sent his blade through my shoulder. Finally, after Trask brought one last blow down on the trooper that had attacked me from behind, we were able to observe the bridge. We were the only ones there that still breathed the increasingly non-satisfying air. "You're injured." Trask muttered as he came to stand by me. It was a good thing he did, because as he moved, the endorphins of battle wore off and the gravity of my wounds hit me like a flying Hutt-slug, and I collapsed. I would have hit the floor if Trask had not caught me at the last moment. "Easy." He murmured easing me to floor. He removed a med-pack and handed it to me. I gave him a weak smile of thanks and injected the glorious Kolto into my system with a sigh of gratitude.

"Bastila isn't here. But I'm sure she's okay Trask." I muttered as I got unsteadily to my feet. "She probably headed to the escape pods. We should too. We only have about ten minutes left of oxygen" He nodded and after giving me a disgusted look as I picked the useful items off the dead troupers and soldiers as we headed to the door. The instant we crossed the threshold of the next door I was overcome with an overpowering sense that something very bad was going to happen along with a bone chilling cold and sense of being trapped. "Trask? Is there another way to the escape pods?" I asked as I sagged to my knees.

"No. Why?" He asked turning around and then looking horrified as he saw me on the ground. "You alright?" He asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Something is . . . _wrong _in the next room. Please? There has to be another way. I have a really bad feeling about this."

"There is no other way. Come on it's probably just oxygen deprivation. We need to keep moving." He said heading for the door. Just as he opened it the door beside him swung open as well, revealing a tall, pail, bald man in black armor. "Damn! A dark Jedi. You were right. You go on ahead, I'll hold him off as long as I can! Go!" he shouted at me as he ran forward, straight at the dark Jedi, as the Sith lit his lightsaber.

"Trask! No, you can't . . .!" I shouted but before I could come to his aid there was another resounding 'Boom!' and I was sent hurtling into the next room as both mine and Trask's doors slammed and then were fried shut. "NO!" I cried pounding my fist against the durresteal plating. "No Trask! You idiot!"

"_This is Carth Onasi. I've been tracking you through the ship's life support manual controls. You're the last surviving crewmember on the Endar Spire. Bastila's _escape_ pod is away. There is one remaining . . . but I can't wait for you much longer. We've only got five minutes of oxygen left. Be careful the next hallway has a pretty big Sith party in it so you might want to use your stealth field to get past them. Onasi out."_

As he finished, I let out a sob for Trask. Knowing for sure now that he was dead. I was just wiping my face when suddenly a red beam of light and heat came hissing through the door I had been leaning against only seconds before. I let out a shriek of fright as the blade began to move. "He's cutting a whole through the door." I whispered as I moved away fighting the darkness, the wrongness and panic that threatened to consume me. I hurried through the next door. As soon as it had shut I fried the controls, making sure that he'd have to cut his way through that door as well. Then I activated my stealth shield and crept around the corner. Carth hadn't been lying. There were five Sith down the hall from me. I snuck up behind them and before any of them realized I was there I slit their throats. I checked the corpses for useful items and hurried down the hall cautiously.

I knew he was following me and I was trying hard to keep running. The air was so disgusting now that it was physically painful to draw breath. I entered through the door, I was only two rooms away from the escape pods, but tall-bald-and-gruesome was practically breathing down my neck and I couldn't breath at all.

"_Hey watch the next room. There's another Sith patrol in there."_ Carth informed me over our communication. "_You can use the computer terminal to cause a malfunction or you can repair that battle droid and have it do all the dirty work . . ."_

I shrieked again as the blade of the lightsaber came through the door I had jammed. "_You ok?"_ came Carth's worried inquiry.

"No. I'm not ok you frelling idiot. I'm being chased by fracking dark Jedi!" I half yelled half wheezed at him, though overall it sounded more like a whimper as my lungs and heart struggled to get oxygen to the rest of my body. I coughed and shivered as I moved to the computer and quickly overloaded the terminal so that it's counterpart on the other side of the door would explode. When I was sure the patrol on the other side was dead, the explosion completed, and when I could no longer stand the sound of ominous humming from the lightsaber, I opened the door went through it and then fried the control panel. I checked the corpses as quickly and thoroughly as I could and then continued into the room where Carth was waiting for me.

"You made it." His eyes lit up in his grim face.

"It's you." I said as I realized why the voice sounded so familiar. He was the officer who I had "run" into the day before. Though at the time I thought he was a civilian, he hadn't acted like any Republic officer I had ever had dealings with. Had my brain been running on the proper amount of oxygen I probably would have cared that that had come out a bit rude but given the circumstances I felt justified in being a little bit short with him.

"Hello again Ensign." He said nodding to me as he moved toward the remaining escape pod. "We'll have time to talk later but right now we need to get off this ship. Once the Sith realize that Bastila is off the ship, there's nothing to stop them from blowing us to smithereens."

I followed him over to the pod and glanced inside and balked. It was a single. "I know it's a single but we don't really have a choice at this point." He pointed out sympathetically as he climbed in and then indicated that I should sit on his lap. Well, I guessed he was a little big for us to do it the other way around. I climbed in carefully.

"Try anything Captain and I'll sever anything that dangles off your person, from it. Got it?" I threatened staring him in the eye from my position on his lap.

"Gocha'." He said as he closed the capsule tightly and instructed it to release from the ship.


	5. Chapter 4: Any Landing

**Disclaimer: See second chapter . . .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**[Threatening Suggestion] You should review and not flame or else the master will allow me to access my primary function . . . meatbag.**

Chapter 4: Any Landing You Can Stagger Away From

Carth P.O.V.

Almost immediately I knew something was wrong. Our escape pod shook violently and it was all I could do to keep a hold on the small soldier who clung tightly to me. "Oh this is bad. Frack. Frack. Frelling Frack. Sith Spawn. Pudu. Crap." For a moment I didn't even realize that the stream of obscenities in several languages was issuing from the tiny woman in my lap. She had a death grip on my jacket and had buried her face between my shoulder and neck, which explained why I could hear her as the pod continued to shriek and shudder, and rock toward the planet below. Suddenly, I was afraid. She didn't have anything to strap her into the pod other than her grip on me and mine on her. I held her tighter. We were going to crash and I wanted to make sure she survived it. I grabbed a hold of the back of her head so that I could keep the whiplash to a minimum. But as we entered the atmosphere the shuddering and rocking of the pod became stronger and my voice joined in with mantra of: "Frack. Frack. Frack."

The first impact hit hard. Harder than I expected, which is saying something because I expected to hit pretty damn hard. I watched in horror as my grip loosened on her small form and she screamed desperately trying to regain her own grip on me. I tried to reclaim my grip on her, but at that moment we hit a second time and with a cry she was thrown to the other side of the pod. We bounced and skidded a few more times before we finally came to a halt.

I begged to the Force and any Gods there were that she had not died. I didn't think I could stand it if I'd lost another crewmember, especially when she had been so close to making it to relative safety. As soon as we ground to a halt, I was out of my harness and on my feet. I knelt beside the ensign's small crumpled form. She was lying in a pool of blood, and my heart ached. I moved her slowly and carefully to her back. Half of her face and hair was coated in fresh blood, so much blood that I could not even see where the injury started. I stuck two fingers at the base of her jaw close to where her ear, jaw, and neck met, and checked for a pulse. To my relief, I found one. It was weak and erratic, but it was there. I kicked the door to the pod open and looked around to see if anyone was coming. They weren't. I reentered the pod and found that the ensign had brought the small duffle bag she had had with her the day before. I unzipped it and removed my jacket. As much as I loved that old jacket, I still knew that its bright color would draw attention, and right now I couldn't risk that. Stuffing the jacket in the bag, I re-zipped it and threw it over my shoulder, noticing as I did so, that it was rather heavy. Then I stooped and carefully lifted the injured woman into my arms. She was light, very light, and I remember again how I had thought that this woman was stronger than she looked. Well, then I was sure of it. But I had no time for such idle thoughts, I had to find a safe place for us to hide and attend to her wounds.

Apparently, as much as I felt that luck and the Force had abandoned me, they must not of completely, because we had not crashed far from a rundown apartment complex with several abandoned apartments. I staggered into one of the empty apartments and got to work. It was dusty, but it would have to do. There were two beds and I moved to the closest of the two and hoisted the woman into a position that allowed me the use of both my hands, and tore the top sheet off. The sheet beneath it seemed to be clean enough and so I laid the unconscious soldier upon it. Next, I opened the bag. It was my lucky day! Not only were there a few stims in it but also several med-packs and a towel and a couple of clean rags. That found, I set out to search for a basin, pitcher, a bowl, a cup, anything that could hold water. Finding a basin, that was surprisingly clean, I rushed to the 'fresher and tested the water. It wasn't the cleanest I had ever seen, but it wasn't brown either and it would have to do, we didn't have much of a choice. I filled the basin with hot water and began cleaning the blood away from her face. I was never very good at medical crap but I knew that often head injuries bled and looked a lot worse than they really were. I prayed that was the case here as well. As I cleared the blood away from her face I found the source of all the bleeding: A large laceration just above her right eyebrow. I cursed and applied pressure to the wound. She groaned and her body convulsed. "Don't do it kid. Don't you dare die on me now." I ordered her. She shook violently and her eyes fluttered madly. I lifted one of her eyelids. The eye beneath was an unnatural, saturated brown that extended into the white of her eye, and I distinctly remembered her having blue eyes. "Oh not good. Come on Ensign. Don't do this. Don't die. That's an order damn it!" I nearly cried, and grabbed three med-packs and injected their contents into her neck, praying that they would be enough to pull her out of this. She seemed to calm slightly, almost immediately. Her shuddering, twitching and moaning stopped and her eyelids ceased their fluttering. Her breathing finally slowed and mine along with hers. I lifted her eyelid again, and was relieved to see that the eye beneath was blue once again, with no trace of the disturbing brown of before. I could have kissed her. "Good girl." I said soothing a hand against the top of her head, and then taking both hands and raking them though my own hair roughly. It wasn't a landing I'd care to repeat . . . ever. But at least we were out of it and alive, for the time being. I guess it's true that any landing you can stagger away from, is one you should be thankful for.

Now that she was out of immediate danger, I moved a bit slower. I found a pressure bandage in the bag and after cleaning her head, face and hair the best that I could set to bandaging the wound. When that was finished, I surveyed the rest of her body. Her clothes were ruined, they were ripped and had several burn holes, which I suspected had come from a blaster, and were absolutely covered in blood. Now I found myself facing a new challenge. My commonsense told me that I should make sure that she wasn't hurt anywhere else, but as a gentleman I wanted to preserve her modesty. In the end my concern for her wellbeing won out, and I started to devise a way to get her out of her clothes without causing her more harm if she was indeed hurt.

I considered my options for a few moments and then came to the conclusion that her clothes were ruined beyond repair anyway. I pulled out my boot knife and set to cutting away her soiled clothing. Once they were gone, I found myself worrying and cussing once again over my companion. How she had managed to even make it to the escape pods in such a condition was beyond me. She had a large gash, most likely from a vibroblade, that ran from her navel to the middle of her upper back; a blaster burn in her upper right arm; and a puncture wound, probably also from a vibroblade, in her left shoulder. Once again, I marveled at the strength of this deceptively small woman. I set to cleaning and bandaging these wounds too. That done I removed as much of the blood as I could from her person, and then covered her with several sheets from the other bed.

That done, I slumped back and began to contemplate my next move.


	6. Chapter 5: The Good Doctor

**Disclaimer: See second chapter . . .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hey, Mission here! Be sure to offer criticism, as long as it isn't about how I'm a kid . . . or a flame, those aren't nice, ya know. Oh, but if you wanna' make fun of the geezer, that's ok.**

Chapter 5: The Good Doctor, Zelka Forn

Carth P.O.V.

After about an hour of arguing with myself, I decided that if I confined myself to staying close to the apartment, and limited the time I was away, I could explore the area and hopefully find some kind of medical supplies.

So after cleaning up and pulling my jacket over my blood stained shirt, I headed out into Uppercity West, Taris.The city wasn't the best I had ever seen. It appeared that the citizens were incredibly xenophobic and were even rude to the 'outsider' humans. The apartment we were hiding in seemed to be a refuge for the despised aliens who found themselves inhabitants of the city whether they liked it or not. The Sith had imposed some kind of planet wide quarantine, claiming that the Republic pods that had crashed had housed several incurably ill individuals, all of which were incredibly contagious. They had also put out ID's on several of these _infected_ individuals, via the local Holo system, all of them were Jedi, and among them Bastila. It was the perfect plan to insure that, if any of the Jedi the Sith had discovered were on the Spire, were still alive and were found by one of the inhabitants of the planet, they would be handed over for fear that if they weren't they would cause a pandemic. I shook my head, as much as we'd like to claim they weren't, the Sith really were indeed clever little bastards.

I entered a shop near the cantina, owned by a friendly but stern woman, and found that it sold clothes and a few of the other supplies that we were in need of. I was pleased to find that I still knew how to balance my money quite well. I bought several items of basic necessity: pre-prepared dinners, a dozen bottles of water, a can of caffa, some kind of laundry detergent, a new shirt for me, and a change of clothes- which I prayed would fit her- for my companion. All for under 50 credits. Our credits were scarce, I had had about 200 on me when we left and she had about 300, it wouldn't get us very far unless we were able to find a way to make money on this backwater world.

After that part of the shopping was complete I set out in search of a med center. I had to ask several people how to get there and it was a bit farther from the apartment than I felt safe being but I didn't have much choice, I'd just have to make it quick.

"Hello there." A man greeted me, the medic I assumed as I entered, "My name is Zelka Forn and this is my medical facility. Are you in need of healing or medical supplies?"

"Yes actually. My . . . uh . . . partner and I had a rather um . . . bumpy landing last night and I could use some stuff to patch her up." I said not quite sure how I was going to get everything I needed from this man without giving away who my 'partner' and I were.

"Very well, if you can describe her condition to me and how she received her injuries I should be able to help you." He said smiling and moving over to the shelves, which housed all his goods.

"Um look Doc. I'd love too but you see . . . I can't really do that." I muttered raking a nervous hand through my hair. The good doctor fixed me with a hard stare, he seemed to be calculating, trying to define me, and making me extremely nervous. My hand strayed to my blaster, ready to create my exit should I need it.

"Come with me." He ordered indicating a door, which I assumed was some sort of office or storeroom, with his head. Hesitantly, I followed; as much as I distrusted the guy, I also knew I needed his help. As soon as I crossed the threshold he shut the door. My heart seemed to stop, in the Kolto tanks that encircled the room, were several Republic soldiers. "It's nice to finally meet you Captain Onasi." He said with a nod.

My blasters were out and trained on him and I was shaking like a Telosian viper's tale, and some how I was able to stammer a very coherent garble of, "Who . . . ? How the Hell . . .? Stay the frack away . . .What happened to these boys?"

"Easy Captain, I'm not going to hand you over to the Sith." He said with a glare. "They've already been here to question me and I don't think they'll be coming back. To answer your questions: 1) My name is Zelka Forn 2) I know you from the holo's my daughter, Riena, sent to me from her last mission on Advilantes IV. She served under you during that mission and has spoken quite highly of you. 3) I believe I already told you that I am not going to turn you in son, so you can put those infernal death machines away now. And 4) these soldiers were brought to me from other escape pods that crashed in the Upper and Lower cities late yesterday evening and early this morning."

I gaped at him. I remembered Lieutenant Forn now, she had been with security but had always been eager to lend a hand, or five, anytime somebody needed help with a different department. "Will they live?" I asked as I moved to examine one of the soldiers. Ensign Maxwell Djick, I had met him once. I knew the answer even before I had finished asking the question, and my heart ached for the young lives lost in this pointless power struggle of a war.

"No. They are beyond my ability to heal. All we can do now is make them comfortable in the time they have left." He said sadly. "I wish there were more I could to do for them, but I am afraid there isn't, I just don't have the means." I nodded that I understood and hung my head in silence. "But Captain, I might be able to help that friend of yours. I'm assuming she was in your crash?" I nodded, still not looking at him. "Come on lad, I need you to tell me what is wrong with her or you'll lose another comrade." He stated, looking at me expectantly.

"She has a head wound, I think it's pretty serious. A concussion maybe? She wasn't doing very well when we landed. She also has a pretty severe puncture wound in her left shoulder, about here." I added pointing to the spot on my own body, "and a gash that runs from here to here." I again indicated the location on my own person. All the while Dr. Forn was nodding and pulling out medicine and bandages from the storage cabinet. "Oh and she might have CO2 poisoning. Our life support systems were out for almost a half an hour before we were able to get off the ship."

"Do you know if she has any allergies? Height? Weight? Age?" He asked preparing to draw medicine from a vile with a rather wicked looking needle.

"No. No I . . . Wait I can find out." I said reach into my pocket and pulling out my data pad. Quickly I turned it on and searched the roster for the young woman's picture among the crew. Finally, I came to the end. To the last minute addition. "No way." I muttered, shaking my head in disbelief. 'Oh well. I'll go through her credentials later.' "Her name is Karina Suul. She's 27 years old, and weighs 123 lbs and is approximately 5'1 ½" . . . It doesn't say that she has any allergies or medical related problems preexisting to the crash." I said.

"Very well." He said separating out the materials he was going to give me. "Give me your data pad for a second." He ordered absently holding out his hand expectantly. I hesitated and then handed it to him. He typed things in quickly then handed it back to me. "Those are the dosing instructions. I have labeled everything clearly and already drawn up the liquid medicines for you. All you have to do is inject them. The data pad will tell you how and when. Now Captain, is there anything else you require?"

"I hate to even ask, you've done so much already, but . . . do you know anything about the other pods that crashed? One of them held a very important person and we have to find her before the Sith do." I explained in a rush. "Not that I'll be able to do much in the way of searching until my partner is back up and about."

"All I can tell you is that several crashed in the Lower and Under cities of the planet. And that you'll have one hell of a time getting down there to them. You'll need Sith clearance. But if everything that Riena has told me you are, then I have no doubt that you will find a way around that. Your more than welcome to come back here anytime you are in need of medical supplies or healing. I can heal just about all of the illnesses that are common to this planet . . . well except for the rakghoul disease of course. And anytime I can help you with information I will try to do so."

"What is the rakghoul disease doc?" I asked worriedly. He then proceeded to tell me of the horrid mutation that ran rampant in the Undercity, each detail more gruesome than the last. Apparently, there was no cure and it was unbearably painful and horrifying to see.

"What do I owe you for all of this Doc?" I asked, after he finished his explanation, reaching into my pockets for the remainder of our credits. "I don't have much but . . ."

"I'd love to say that there is no charge, my boy. But times are rough and supplies are scarce, so lets say 50 credits will cover it, as long as you promise to take care of that young woman, kick some Sith behind, and say hello to my daughter the next time you meet up with the fleet." He said smiling and accepting the credits from me.

"Thanks Doc. For everything."

"Don't mention it, son. If you are ever in need of medical supplies or healing do not hesitate to drop in. Oh and I would very much like to meet your friend when she has woken up."

Carth P.O.V.

When I got back to the apartment I entered with a bit of anxiety. I had left my injured and sick comrade alone, in an abandoned apartment, on a Sith controlled world, and I was worried about what I might find. I needn't have however, because she seemed to be fine, or at least as fine could be expected. She had a bit of a fever still, and her sleep was uneasy but the frightful events of the night before had not done a repeat performance. I followed the doctor's instructions and administered her medicine then I set to unpacking the groceries. That task completed, I took out my data pad and began to read about my companion.

Name: Karina Suul

Species: Human

Age: 27 Standard Years

Height: 5'2" Standard Feet

Weight: 123 Standard Lbs

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Ethnicity: White

Existing Medical Conditions: N/A

Planet Of Origin: Derilia

Family: Deceased

Marital Status: N/A

Former Employment: Various

Special Skills:

-Advanced Melee Training/Combat

-Advanced Hand to Hand Combat

-Speaks: +80 Languages (Exact # N/A)

-Intermediate Demolitions Knowledge

-Intermediate Medical Training

-Advanced Stealth Training

-Advanced Computer/Repair Knowledge

Entered Republic Naval Academy: 6 Standard Months Ago

Graduation Status: 3rd In Class

Merits:

-Efficient, Knowledgeable, and Intense Work Ethic

-Talented Tactician

-Works Proficiently Under Extreme Stress

Demerits:

-Insubordination

-Gambling

-Drinking

Criminal Record Charged: (Never Proven Guilty In a Court Of Republic Justice)

-10 Accounts Disturbing The Peace

-8 Accounts Theft

-7 Accounts Smuggling Explicit Materials

-3 Accounts Drug Possession

-3 Accounts Illegal Recon In Military Institutes

-1 Account Suspected Murder

-All Charges Filed In Last Standard Year (Information Prior to This Time = Classified)

Bounties: 200,000 Dead/ 1,000,000 Alive

-Payable to Lucian Thornek

Assignment: Endar Spire

-Adviser To Jedi Ambassador Shan

-Linguistic Adviser

-Scout

All in all, quite the impressive record. I found it hard to believe that tiny unconscious woman lying on the bed could be worth so much to the exchange. What did she do to piss them off so much? And who was this woman that she had such an intense criminal record . . . all that in a year? Although, she certainly could cuss like a smuggler, that was for sure. I found myself pondering my companion's past- Derilia had been one of the first worlds to fall to the Mandalorians. I wondered if her family had fallen in the attack. I sighed, and put the data pad down, set my chrono to wake me when it was time for Karina's next treatment, stripped off my jacket and shirt, kicked off my boots, climbed into the unoccupied bed, placed my modified blaster beneath the pillow, and was asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Disclaimer: See second chapter . . .**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tsch . . . hey look review damn it. I don't particularly like listening to Hpjedi1 and Republic and Revan whine and bitch when ya' don't. Oh and this chapter is awesome as Revan is one violent bamf and also Malak gets some and it pisses her off, but it's not like we get to see anything. Wish they'd let me watch. Anyway, Ordo out.**

Chapter 6: Nightmares

Karina P.O.V.

This dream could certainly end anytime it wished, I decided. It was not pleasant at all.

_I had just given an order for a group to set a course for Duxen and to notify Galen and I when we had arrived. I seemed to be more powerful and confident than I can ever remember being, in this dream. As if this was something that I had done everyday for a long time._

Change Seen (Sometime After The Battle of Duxen)

_I was done with my reports early and decided to pay a visit to Serenity. Mainly to explain my actions on Duxen, I needed her to understand why I had to do what I did. I hummed slightly to the rhythm my boots clicked out as I strode down the hall. I would make Seri understand and then perhaps Galen and I would have a night to ourselves. It would be nice to reconnect things had been off between us ever since my solo trip to Malacor several months ago, and now we had a chance to reconcile._

_I stopped as I reached her door and knocked. "Hey Seri? You in there Padawan?" I asked. There was noise on the other side and I could sense her alluring Force presence, but she didn't answer. "Hey. I know it must have seemed bad from the surface honey but it was only to make sure those brutes got what was coming to them. You know that right?" Still no reply but there was a steady thumping coming from the room. I sensed another presence with her . . .perhaps she was blowing off steam? That wasn't really her style though. But the longer I stood there the more familiar that other presence became. 'No! No it couldn't be! He wouldn't even if we had been going through a rough patch! She wouldn't!'_

Just as I felt my ire rise like an angry serpent, the scene changed again.

_A dozen angry thugs surrounded me, all leering at me. My body hurt badly. One of the thugs stepped forward, I recognized him. "Kale? What are you doing here? I thought you were killed in that job we pulled last week?" At once I was elated to see my friend – and terrified._

"_Hello Karina." He sneered in a mockery of the voice he normally used when speaking to me. "No. No I didn't die. Sorry to disappoint sweetheart._

_You shouldn't have refused him, love. You made him quite angry. And now- there is no one left to help you fight him." His smile was oily and evil. "You will have to pay the price. That is . . . unless . . ."_

"_Unless what?" I sneered masking my pain and betrayal and fighting to remain standing._

"_Oh come now Kari. Surly you can remember how we solved our arguments before?" His response was met with wolf-whistles and catcalls from the other thugs. "Of course this time it'll have to be on a larger scale. Say . . . Lucian and everyone here?" He suggested, advancing on me. I made an attempt to back away, but the pain was nearly unbearable and only made a slight two foot dent in the 500 parsecs I would like there to have been between us._

"_I had this conversation with Lucian, Kale. I ain't that kinda girl!" I ground out attempting to hold my head high, while furtively searching the pockets on the inside of my jacket for anything that could help me escape under the pretense of holding my ribs._

"_Pity. If you were, we might still have a use for you. It's such a waste of beautiful flesh. Wouldn't you agree boys?" And then they were closing in and I still had nowhere to go, nothing to fight with, and no energy left to fight even if I did._

Just as panic began to strangle me the scene changed again.

_I stared, hollowly, at the ravaged world before me from the view port. Again I had that sense of command, of power. Gone was the fear and agony of the last two scenes replaced by disbelief and all encompassing rage. How could he have gone so completely against my orders? Now the Republic would have a number, a body count to rally their resistance around. Why couldn't he understand? I wanted to protect the Republic from itself and the oncoming darkness. NOT Destroy It! The fool would pay dearly this time._

The scene changed again.

_I watched as a familiar female cut down her foe and held her yellow lightsaber at the ready. And though I could not see her face, I knew her just as surly as I knew that I could not kill her. And then there was someone else. I knew the man even better than I knew the girl. He had been important to me, a friend, a mentor, a confident, a protector. Kavar. No I couldn't kill him either. And then . . ._

Nothing. I sank into peaceful, beautiful, dreamless slumber.

Carth P.O.V.

I woke to the sound of a stifled scream. I threw the covers from my body and stood pulling my blaster before I had even full caught my balance. I looked around wildly expecting to see some intruder, when I found none my eyes fell on my companion. Like when she had had that first attack, she was thrashing and groaning. Fighting some unseen attacker and only serving to further entangle herself within the sheets that had previously served as comfort. I rushed to her side, and attempted to calm her down.

"Galen-mnph- why?" She gasped through her ragged breaths then, "No Kale. Please." She thrashed harder as if trying to escape.

"Easy. Shh. It's alright. It's just a dream." I said trying to hold her down so she wouldn't do any more harm to herself while struggling.

"No not the planet! . . . Not the innocent." She seemed to be almost pleading with her unseen assailant. "Kavar- Please . . . don't let- hurt anyone else . . . Please, please."

I checked my chrono. It hadn't gone off like I had programmed it to. "Frelling piece of junk!" I yelled scrambling to retrieve the medical supplies I needed. I had completely missed her latest treatment cycle. It was almost time for the one after that. Hurriedly I administered them, apologizing all the while and whispering soothingly as she continued to shudder and cry, begging for something, though what I couldn't tell. It had been a long time since I had had to coax someone out of a nightmare, but I was pretty pleased with how I was performing as she finally began to calm down and traded fitful terror for peaceful rest.

I rocked back on my heals causing my knees to creak and groan in protest, racked a hand through my hair, and let out a sigh. Despite my efforts not to, my mind slipped into a memory of my son.

*"Daddy! Daddy!"

"I'm here Dustil. It's alright. Shh I'm right here son." I soothed as I knelt next to my sons sleep couch. "What's all this about huh?" I asked brushing a few sweaty strands of unruly dark hair from his forehead. "What's wrong?"

"It was horrible." He mumbled shaking slightly. "Everything was falling and on fire. And people were screaming and running everywhere. Mommy was trapped under something and I couldn't get her out. I called for you but you weren't there. I don't know where you were dad. Mom was hurt so bad and I couldn't help her. And then- _THEY _came." Now he was shaking in terror.

"Who came son?" I asked rubbing his arm and petting his head in an attempt to comfort him.

"The bad people." He explained as if it were obvious. "The people in the silver and black armor and the filtered voices. They came and they took me away. And- and then they . . ." Here Dustil became utterly inconsolable so we sat for a long time and I held him. I knew what this was really about; he always had nightmares when I got ready to go back to my posts. If only I had known that this time it was more than just a dream . . .*

I pushed the unwanted memory back with a shaky breath. I knew I was crying but I didn't have the energy to stop myself either. Finally, I got a hold of myself and stood from my crouched position beside my companion. Stretching the kinks from lower back and throwing the new shirt from my earlier shopping trip, I walked into the tiny kitchenette of the apartment and took out one of the ration bars I had left from the Spire. Not my favorite meal but good enough. This was going to be one hell of a day.


	8. Chapter 7: Mutants, Headaches, and Sith

**Disclaimer: If I was really George Lucas do you think I would be writing fanfiction about Star Wars and not finding a way to make 2mil an episode for a live action TV show to work? Yeah that's what I thought.**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. My life took a turn for the hectic when I went to college. Not only was I pulling close to nine or ten classes a semester for only 14-17 credit hours, but I also managed to join a sorority and tear my ACL. One was awesome the other not so much. Add on top of that a professor who more or less told me I have no talent and well . . .it adds up to a not so stellar last couple of years. Regardless, I am back now and expect to have semi-regular updates at least for the next month or so. I have updated the first few chapters so if you have read 1-3 before please go back and try again. I expect most of you probably need a refresher anyway. As I mentioned, much of the early chapters were written when I was 14 but we are now on new material, written and exacted from the mind of a 21 year old so if Revan seems to suddenly age a bit . . .I am sorry. I will do my best to make it gradual. **

**Thank you all for reading and please concrit. only no flames. 3 HPjedi1**

Chapter 7: Mutants and Headaches and Sith- Oh My!

Karina P.O.V.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was unbelievably dizzy and my heart beat a tattoo in my temple at a furious tempo. As if my heart were trying to move in and become roommates with my brain. "Ugh. Anyone get the registration on that tug freighter. Sheesh." I mumbled, attempting to sit up and only succeeding in making my head ache worse and nearly falling out of the bed I was in.

"Easy. You've been slipping in and out of consciousness for the past few days, so I imagine you're pretty confused. My name's Carth Onasi, and I was with you in the escape pod when we escaped the Endar Spire. Do you remember?"

I opened my eyes and surveyed the man who stood at the foot of my bed. He was tall, had brown hair and eyes and was wearing a jacket that made my head hurt worse. I remembered now! He was the man I plowed into on my first day, and who I'd threatened with castration in the pod when we escaped the Sith overtaken ship I had been stationed on. "Carth Onasi, the man who I seem to have a death warrant out on. I remember. What happened? The last thing I remember is threatening to _fix_ you the hard way if you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." I reddened at the memory. I felt I probably owed him an apology for that one.

"Right. Well, you were pretty banged up after the crash but luckily I wasn't badly hurt. I was able to drag you away from the crash and stagger into this abandoned apartment undetected. Don't worry we're safe. For now." He said encouragingly.

"Sounds like I probably owe you my life. Thank you." We were silent for a moment, surveying each other. After a few minutes of this unofficial staring contest I finally looked away, blushing slightly, to take stock of my injuries. I lifted my hand to my forehead and felt for the guilty party in the crime against my head.

"Careful. Don't mess with that too much or you'll have one hell of a headache." Carth warned. Gingerly, I fingered the injury about to tell him that I didn't see how it could get any worse when -it did. The instant my fingers brushed the afflicted area, pain blossomed to consume every inch of my head and face, spots danced before my eyes even after I closed them, and the dizzying nauseasness- already a strong presence- screamed for attention. I had to concentrate incredibly hard to prevent myself from becoming violently ill in front of Carth, but it was a battle I was losing. He must have noticed because the next thing I knew he was jabbing a pain reliever in my neck and the pain died down to a dull throbbing that was annoying but bearable.

"Ya know I did tell you." He pointed out with mild amusement. When I didn't say anything he continued, "I was able to do some minimal reconnaissance while you were out. All I know is the Sith have put the planet under lockdown so no one can get on or off planet, or go up or down from the Upper/Lower/Under-cities save through them. Most likely so they can look for Bastila and other Republic survivors."

"The Sith? What are they doing here?" I stuttered, shocked and a little disconcerted.

"It seem that they have taken over this planet since last we received an update from HQ on Coruscant."

"Figures." I scoffed, "Crummy military intelligence. So what now, Captain?"

"Well we can't leave without Bastila. The only other pods I know of that crashed near here are in the Undercity. A nasty place where political outlaws are sent and the streets run rampant with fowl mutant creatures called Rakghouls." He explained. "Then we need to find a way to get off this rock and back to Republic space. All without being captured. Shouldn't be too hard though, the Sith are after Jedi and high ranking officers. They won't be looking for a couple of grunts like us, especially if we keep a low profile."

"Why is it, that you boys seem to feel the need to rescue Miss Super Jedi? Is it some _man-need_ to be chivalrous or something? If she's so great then she probably doesn't need, nor want, our help. And even if she did, I doubt there'd be much we could do if _she_ can't manage it." I state, sitting up and swinging my legs over the edge of the bed.

"Look. Bastila is the entirety of the Republic war effort. Without her? We lose. Badly." He growled barely keeping his voice down. But by that point I was no longer listening, as I had gone back to studying my appearance only to find that once again I was only clad in my underwear. 'Frack. Again?'

"Um yeah that's nice and all soldier boy but uh- where are my clothes?" I asked raising my eyes and along with them my uninjured eyebrow.

"Hey, I've been trained to hotwire a ship with nothing but a pair of pliers and a hydrospaner. I think I can get you out of your clothes without looking. I'm not saying that's what I did. But . . ." **Smack!** "Ow."

After I had freshened up some and put on the clothes Carth had managed to procure me, I reemerged from the fresher. The clothes were simple and similar to the ones that, Carth had informed me they had been irreparable, I had worn on the Spire. A black close fitting wrap around tunic, and soft grey pants, added to my red leather jacket, utility belt and knee high black pilot boots. "Not bad Flyboy. I was half terrified at what you might have picked out, given your obvious love for florescent orange." I teased lightly as I slowly bent to collect my weapons from the bag. I glanced up to see Carth look slightly indignant, with a slowly darkening bruise on his cheek, and my smirk grew wider.

"You sure you're up to this Suul? Maybe I aught to go alone and you stay here and try to recoup some more."

"Yeah Capn' I'm sure." When he looked unimpressed I added. "I promise if I get to feeling to bad I'll come back and take it easy. Smugglers honor." I held up my middle finger in mock solute and shot him a Cheshire grin.

Carth just shook his head and began to head for the door.

"So what do we know so far? You said you did some recon, right?"

"Yeah. Basically the Upper City is full of stuck up humans who glare down at the poor and those unlike themselves. I've seen entire worlds at war over ethnic differences that were more tolerant. The Sith have put the entire planet under quarantine. Nothing gets in and nothing leaves without the Sith pass codes through the blockade, and we either need a disguise of some kind or authorization paper to get down to either the Lower City or Undercity. To top it all off the Lower City is chalked full of unpleasant gang violence, some type of power war between the rival gangs. They've even been known to take shots at full battalions of Sith troops." Said Carth exasperatedly.

"Well, the best place to gather more information would be to go to the Cantina I think. Nobody likes to talk more than when they've had a long day and one too many drinks."

"Lets get going then."

And with that we started our trek. But we didn't get far when that familiar sense of foreboding crept over me. Peaking around the corner I saw why; two Sith soldiers and a couple of assault droids beating down on a couple of Duros.

"Okay you alien scum, everyone against the wall! This is a raid!" Sneered one of the Sith soldiers.

"There was a patrol here just yesterday, and they found nothing! Why do you Sith keep bothering us?" pleaded one of the aliens. At this insubordinations the Sith promptly shot the alien between it's eyes. The other gave a mournful groan but could do little else as the Sith suddenly noticed Carth and I as we made to intervene.

"That's how we Sith deal with smart-mouthed aliens! Now the rest of you up against the wall before I lose my temper again!" The officer cried threateningly. Then, "Hey! What's this? Humans? Hiding out with aliens? They're Republic fugitives! Attack!"

I only had a moment to recognize what was happening before the familiar calm I always feel during battle set in and all hell broke loose. Suddenly the hall was alive with blaster fire and cries of pain. And before anyone knew it, the fight was over. I was suddenly exhausted, the aliens and Carth were fine but the Sith soldiers and their droids had not faired nearly as well.

"Poor Ixgil. He should never have talked back to that Sith. Thankfully, you were here to step in and help us, human."

"Won't someone come looking for this patrol?" I asked breathlessly. I had to calm down the lack of air was making my headache reemerge with vengeance.

"You understand him?" Asked Carth incredulously.

"Yes." I answered absently while listening to the alien's own answer. "He says that he can hide the bodies and clean up the mess. And that it is the least he can do to repay us for our help."

"Well that's lucky. We're going to have to do a better job of blending in."

"We? You're the one who is dressed like and oversized roadblock." I pointed. Again picking on his nonexistent fashion sense. He hmphed and began striding away toward the elevator. "Oh come on Captain, I was only teasing." As I hurried after him I noticed that his shoulders were shaking with mirth and I knew he had been teasing me just as much. 'Good to know that I got stranded with someone with a decent sense of humor.' I thought wryly. "So um- Carth?" I decided that since he had saved my life and seen me in my underwear, it as okay to dispense with the formality. "Tell me about yourself."

"Look . . . Karina," apparently he agreed with me, "I understand why you would want to know more about me. I do. But this isn't really the time or place for long introductions. We should stay focused on the task at hand. There'll be plenty of time for that later."

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Sorry." I conceded. To be honest, although I was curious about the man, I kind of agreed that introductions could wait. My head had begun to start drum practice again and I was having a difficult time concentrating on what he was telling me. Though his voice, itself was low and soothing and helped block out the street noise that caused the pain to increase.

"Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good Karina." Carth was casting nervous sideways glances at me as we walked, as if he was worried I would keel over any step now.

"I'm fine. I guess I wasn't up to that fight just yet, is all. I'll be okay don't worry." I attempted to smile reassuringly but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace.

Regardless he wasn't convinced. "I think the first place we aught to visit is the med center. You need a proper check-up and we're starting to run low on medical supplies anyway. Besides, I'm sure Doc Forn will want to know that you're up and about."

"Made a new friend I see. Whatever happened to keeping a low profile, huh?" I meant it to be teasing but due to my rising pain it was probably a little sharper than I would have liked.

"He's clean," Carth didn't seem to notice my mood, or just ignored it, "He's helping the other Republic soldiers that crashed in the Upper City. Plus, he's got a daughter in the fleet –I've met her. Nice kid- he won't rat us out. He's about the only other decent human I've met around here."

"Oh gee. Thanks." The sarcastic remark was past my lips before I could stop it, but all it got me was an amused chuckle. 'Patronizing traffic cone.' Trying to buy myself some time, I began to pester Carth with more in-depth questions, despite the fact the nausea had returned. As much as I hate to admit it, the only thing that scares me more than being chased by a Dark Jedi on a nearly pitch black, oxygen deprived ship, is Kolto tanks, or at least being put in one. When my ship crashed I had to spend nearly six months in one, and I wasn't looking for a repeat performance- ever.

Unfortunately, he saw through it, and instead started asking _me_ awkward questions. "So I read in your file that you're from Derilia." He sounded curious, but left it open as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah. I was once." At his confused look I knew that he wanted more than that. "I don't remember much about it. We left when I was very young." He wasn't getting anymore than that, I didn't much feel like talking any longer. Carth seemed to get the point and left it alone.

When we got to the clinic I automatically felt claustrophobic and my headache launched itself past painful straight to near paralyzing agony.

"Hello there. I see from your appearance that you are an offworlder. Still, you are welcome here. I'll not have it said that Zelka Forn refused to help someone just because they were not from Taris. Oh wait . . . Hello again my boy." The doctor greeted us jovially. "So this must be the infamous Ms. Suul then?" He smiled kindly at me, "It's good to see you up and about my dear. You gave this boy quite the scare. He was rather distraught over your condition." This caused both Carth and I to look away from each other both of us blushing furiously, and even the pounding of the blood in my head stopped to rush downward into my face and neck in an effort to make me look like a red twi'lek. "Well, how is she then?" He directed his question at Carth, and I was a little more than annoyed as they both began talking about my health as if I wasn't there.

I was about to interrupt when Carth opened his big Republic mouth, and spilled the beans about our fight earlier. "That's why we're here doc. We had a-uh hm- little run in with a couple of unfriendly Sith outside our apartment earlier and she's been a little off ever since."

"Hang on a sec there Flyboy! First off, I take offense at being talked about like I'm a ship. And second, how do you know this isn't how I always act –Maybe I'm plagued by unfortunate, debilitating migraines on a regular basis huh? - You don't know me that well yet." Indignation has a tendency to trigger my word vomit release switch.

"Take it easy. I know people well enough to notice when they aren't up to par. I'm an officer Suul. It's in my job description to know what physical and emotional signs indicate top performance and which don't." He chided me gently and I huffed but remained silent.

Carth P.O.V.

After my reprimand, Karina said little else except to answer to doctor's questions and to thank him when he gave her some pain meds for her headache and her other assortment of injuries. Only when the doctor had stepped away from her did she speak in more than monosyllabic indicators.

"So Doctor . . . what can you tell us about the lower levels of Taris?"

"All I know, I've already informed here. The Lower City is in the middle of a gang war. And the Sith have done nothing to try and maintain control. The most they do is limit who can use the access elevators to the Upper City and the Undercity. Which doesn't matter much considering the gangs have plenty of ways around those rules.

The Undercity, if anything, is far worse. The people live and die destitute and in absolute squallier, with no chance of ever bettering their circumstances. They live from day to day. And if they do not starve they die from the horrible plague that infests that part of Taris. The Rakghoul virus is a terrible affliction for which there is no cure. If one is bitten, then it is only a matter of time before they too become painfully mutated monsters who no longer resemble humans in any since of the word."

"There's no cure? None at all?" She asked looking slightly crushed.

"Not that I'm aware of, although it is rumored that the Republic scientists were close to perfecting one before the Sith occupation began. I suppose the Sith might still have it. In fact, that could explain why they have experienced so few casualties in their searches of the Undercity. Not that it matters. No one is stupid enough to attack a whole Sith squadron just to see if they might have a sample of the stuff."

"Maybe they don't have to be stupid. Just crazy." I heard her mutter and I gave her a look; _please don't be thinking what I think you're thinking. _"Well Doc it's been nice talkin' with you, but we should probably get going. Right Carth?" She beamed and glanced at me, I nodded and bid my farewell to Zelka.

Just as we were leaving Zelka's rather oily assistant stopped us. "Hey I heard you talkin' about the Rakghoul serum. Look if you can get me that serum, Davik Kang would make it more than worth your while." At the mention of Davik, Karina visibly paled.

"D-davik. Yeah I might think about it. See ya' around." She said regaining her composure and striding from the clinic.

"What are you thinking? You can't give that stuff to Davik if we find it!" I cried.

"Relax Captain Tight-Pants. Don't get your blaster in a knot I'm just playing him. Making him think that I might give the antidote to him. That way when I give him the fake one he'll believe Zelka and me will be able to help the people. It's a win/win situation we help the people and make a couple of extra credits as well. Always good to pull the wool over the eyes of some old _friends_ too." She snapped jokingly. "So Carth, tell me about yourself."

Oh boy. Here it comes. "Me? Well, I've been a star-pilot for years. And I've seen more than my share of wars . . . I fought in the Mandalorian Wars before all this started.

But with all of that, I've never experienced anything like the slaughter these Sith animals can unleash. Not even the Mandalorians were that senseless."

"Gee. Tell me how you really feel buddy." I heard her mumble softly.

"My homeworld was one of the first planets to fall to Malak's fleet. The Sith bombed it into submission, and there wasn't a damn thing our Republic forces could do about it!" Gods how I hated discussing this, too many unwanted memories.

She reddened as she realized her tactless blunder, but then her features turned curious, "Your talking like it's your fault, like you failed them somehow." She looked at me, concern shining in her eyes.

"It shouldn't be my fault. I did everything I could . . . I followed my orders and did my duty. That shouldn't mean that I failed them! I didn't!" _Oh Force shut up, you've said too much already you old fool. She's gonna think you're a nutjob._

"Them? Do you mean the people of your home world?"

"Yes. No - no, that's not what I mean, I mean – huh. I'm sorry. I'm not making very much sense. Am I? You probably mean well with your questions. I'm just not used to talking about my past very much. At all, actually. I'm more used to taking action . . . keeping my mind focused on the business at hand. So let's just do that. If you have more questions . . .ask them later." I ended a bit more gruffly than I had intended. I was sure she hadn't meant to be trouble, the sadness in her eyes afterward told me that anyway. But then, could I really trust her, beautiful eyes or not?

"Yeah. I – I'm so . . . sorry Carth." She muttered, whether in condolence or as an apology for bringing up the subject I wasn't sure. "So . . . I was thinking: we need credits, right? So I picked up a few extra items before we got off the _Spire._ We could probably hawk a pretty good price for 'em. Wanna give it a go?" She changed the subject and smiled brilliantly in a valiant attempt to lighten the mood.

"Sure." I agreed shooting her a grateful.


End file.
